


Close Encounters Of The Casual Kind

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bisexuality, Bottom Ron Weasley, Casual, Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, Het Scene with Ron Weasley, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Het Scene, Open Marriage, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Club, Threesome, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, experimenting, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They were going to do this—and it was going to be fine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Close Encounters Of The Casual Kind

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Harry/Draco/Ron (Background Hermione/Ron) Ron/Original Characters.  
>  **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Open relationship. Clothed Sex. Threesome. Casual.  
>  **Other Warnings/Content:** Kissing, love, swinging, xenophilia, voyeurism, rimming.  
>  **Author's Notes:** All my thanks to Nia for the beta and Kimlipan for the title of this fic. All the remaining mistakes are mine. Rushed fic is rushed as it was written in 2 hours at the last minute. Details: Bottom Ron. Top Draco. Bisexual!Ron. Hermione mentioned (not in the actual fic.) & Minor het scene between Ron and others.

They had talked about it. The invitation was pinned on the calendar and it hadn't been taken down. It was okay. They were going to do this—and it was going to be fine. 

"If any point you're uncomfortable, we can leave," Harry told Draco. 

They were invited by Luna, and though Harry had thought it was a joke, Draco was also slightly intrigued. They _had_ talked about it. 

Extensively. 

Little did Draco know, there were things Harry wanted to try, but he had never been able to voice that to his boyfriend of five years. He didn't want to sabotage an otherwise amazing relationship.

Luna assured them, "you can just watch. You don't _have_ to participate." She'd promised these were types of affairs she planned on hosting a few times a year. So getting your foot through the door didn't mean you were committing yourself to something you weren't ready for. 

They were a little curious to who of their friends were actually going to attend this soiree, and would that make it awkward? Did Harry really want to watch George and Angelina swapping partners, or Neville going down on someone who wasn't his husband? 

Question was: would he be able to look away? And what if he wanted to touch? What if Draco didn't? 

Sure, he could keep telling himself of how much they'd talked (for six months) but still, Harry didn't want to push the envelope. Not if it meant losing Draco. 

"We don't have to go," Draco told Harry. 

"You don't want to?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Well, neither did I." 

"It's only to look, then," Draco said with a small smile and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. They were standing by the door now, invitation clutched in Harry's hand. Without it, they wouldn't be let in. "Masks are optional," Draco added. 

And then they were off.

***

It wasn't as scary as Harry had thought it to be. Or well, the people weren't scary.

When they arrived, Harry immediately took in the grandness of the place. It was a huge room with some dark corners, some curtains giving the illusion of privacy in some other corners. There were a few people hanging around the bar and talking, and a few lounging on the sofas either cuddling or kissing. It looked like a normal party. 

"Let's get a drink," Draco said but nervous Harry couldn't move. "Or, I can go to the bar and get us a couple of champagnes?" 

Harry nodded. He watched as Draco walked away, admiring the view. He leaned back at the wall near him and looked around the room some more. Some women _and_ men were barely wearing anything, some bodies were wrapped in sheer fabric, and some were dressed in their finest robes. Both he and Draco had opted for a simple outfit. Black, silk trousers, and a white button-down shirt. It wouldn't do to be dressed in something uncomfortable while trying to manoeuvre through a situation you weren't familiar with. 

As Harry's gaze lingered on Draco, he felt an intense gaze on him. The back of his hair prickled and Harry quickly looked around. That was when he saw _him_. He was wearing a mask and his hair was dirty blond, but there was something extremely familiar about those eyes. About that intense stare. Harry stood up straight. He thought about walking up to the bloke gawking at him, but did he want to approach someone without Draco? He wasn't sure. 

"What's the matter?" Draco's voice gave Harry a start. 

"Huh? What?" 

"What happened? Who did you see?" asked Draco. 

"There…" Harry looked toward the man with the gold mask, but he was gone. "Oh. Shit." 

"You're hard, Potter," Draco said, leaning close to Harry, and as he turned his back towards the room, his hand brushed against Harry's groin. "Who did you see?" 

"I don't know," Harry replied, feeling foolish. There was something about…and then Harry saw him again. The man with the dirty blond hair—he was walking away. His trousers were navy blue, and the shape of his arse was so fucking perfect. Was he a Quidditch player? Is that why Harry thought there was something about him? He and Draco had certainly talked about, yearned over, and got off on their fantasies of threesomes with them.

"It's a man," Draco said, sounding relieved. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, tearing his gaze away from the Quidditch player to look at Draco. 

"Ever since we discussed coming here—either to watch or play—I thought maybe you wanted something I couldn't give you. A woman, perhaps—"

They had talked about swapping, and they had discussed playing together— "I'm gay, Draco." 

"Well, you did have a girlfriend at Hogwarts, Harry, so…" Draco whispered, clearly, he didn't want people to overhear their conversation-soon-to-be-argument. 

"Having one girlfriend I didn't even have sex with doesn't automatically make me bisexual," Harry said, leaning in and speaking in Draco's ear. Draco's body shivered and he pressed against Harry. Harry growled. "Fuck, is it wrong I wanna watch you fuck someone?" 

Draco chuckled low, "Isn't that why we're here?" He turned around to press his arse against Harry's hard cock and ground against him. "So…your mystery bloke. That's who you want to watch?" 

"There's something about him…" Harry said before he kissed Draco's ear and then his eyes went searching for that man. When they did find him, Harry saw the mysterious Quidditch player, or whoever, leaned against the bar. There was a woman with long curly black hair pressed in front of him, and a man with caramel skin pressed behind him. " _Oh…_ " The word escaped him without his realising it. The masked man sandwiched between the two was a sight to see. Even if Harry couldn't see his whole face. 

"Someone's jealous." Draco pressed back. 

"I just…something's wrong with me." 

"No, there isn't. We've discussed this, Potter. What you want—you want to experiment—and that's okay. We can keep looking." 

"Do you think we could get closer?" Harry asked, and this time, he felt a little less embarrassed expressing his desire. 

Draco turned around to kiss Harry and as if one cue, someone near them moaned. There were two people, or perhaps three, behind a curtain, and even though Luna had told them there were private rooms upstairs, everyone was free to drift and engage as they felt. No one was going to tell the party behind the curtain to call it off. 

"Let's go," Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they crossed the room in stride. Still, they didn't go up to the mystery man right away—who once again seemed to have moved. 

Harry couldn't help but think of the man as a Snitch. Moving around quickly, teasing him, making Harry and Draco chase after him. 

When they found him again, the man's face was buried in the woman's neck, as the bloke behind him caressed his arse with one hand, and palmed his cock with the other. The woman wasn't touching the man, but herself. Her dress was hiked up, and she didn't seem to be wearing any knickers. 

"That's convenient," Draco said, probably thinking the same things as Harry. 

When the masked man turned his head, he found Harry and Draco looking at him. His eyes didn't leave Harry's as he pressed back, and his hand replaced the woman's. He pleasured her while the man behind unbuttoned the masked man's trousers and began stroking his cock. 

"Fuck…" Harry said, pulling Draco close to him. "I know, I know him." 

"Yeah? D'you think he's a coworker?" 

Harry shook his head. "It's those eyes." 

And then those eyes closed behind the mask; the man spilt with the woman sucking on his neck, and the other man's hands still milking his now softening cock. 

Something in the room shifted, and at first, Harry didn't know if it was a trick of the light or magic—the man's hair started to change colour. He turned around, said something to the bloke behind him and dashed away. The woman got on her knees in front of the other man, and Draco tugged on Harry's hand again. 

"Come on, he's getting away." 

"I don't know if he'd want us to follow him." 

"We've already come this far, why stop now?" Draco said, and they started to trail the masked man who was sprinting. 

"Wait…" Harry said, stopping himself, and then he didn't know what possessed him. "Ron." 

Draco looked at Harry confused. But it'd only taken that one word. The masked man stopped and turned around. Face still hidden, but the dirty blond, now fiery red. Draco let go of Harry's hand and took a step back, as if understanding something Harry didn't understand himself. As if, allowing Harry to have this moment with the masked man. 

Harry could not even believe the words which came out of his mouth next. "What about Hermione?" 

"She's here. Somewhere." 

"You're…" 

"It's our second time here. This doesn't mean anythin—" 

"I know. I'm not…" Harry said, tentatively taking a step closer to his best friend. His _best friend_. His best friend who looked right at him while he got his cock milked by another man. "I'm not passing any judgement. Just shocked, is all. I wish you'd told me—" 

"Why didn't you tell me you two were here?" Ron challenged. 

Harry turned to look for Draco who was standing close by. He reached out with his hand and Draco was there in a moment to grab it. He pressed himself against Harry's side. "Weasley." 

"Malfoy." 

Harry sighed. "Why did you run?" 

Ron shrugged and then pointed at his hair. "I felt the charm wearing off. I didn't want you to recognise me. I mean…I know I'm bloody awful at them but I didn't think I would end up wishing you'd know it was me, then I felt the change, and I panicked." 

"You wished I'd known… You wanted us to know it was you?" 

"I liked the way you were looking at me. From the first moment when you'd caught me. At first, I was surprised to see you, and then you'd kept staring, and then Malfoy was rubbing up against you while you two were watching…I didn't want to think it was hot." 

"Potter wants to watch me fuck you," Draco deadpanned. Harry internally groaned. It was good they were hiding in this weird, darkened hallway away from the crowd. What if Hermione heard them? 

"Maybe next time…" Harry started to say before things escalated. 

"Tonight," Ron said quickly. "There're private rooms upstairs. I've booked one." 

"You've booked one?" Draco asked, an edge to his voice. 

"Told you, it's not the first time Hermione and I have been here. The first time we were there together, now, we do our own thing. Not always but…we've talked about it." 

"Right," Harry said, dumbfounded. 

"Very well, then, Weasley. Lead the way," Draco said, taking charge again.

***

The room wasn't much larger than Harry's study at the flat he shared with Draco. The lights were dimmed low, the walls were magenta with intricate gold designs, giving an extra zing of sensuality. It seemed as though the entire room was decorated for a Gryffindor. Maybe it was. _Ron_ had reserved the room. Ron, who now played professional Quidditch, and his team colours were magenta and gold.

The bed was big and it took over more than half the room. Now since they were all locked in there together, Ron's mask was off, and he was looking nervously between Harry and Draco.

"Is Hermione in disguise too?" 

Ron nodded. "It was her idea to be. I know we are all under the non-disclosure spell but we can't allow rumours—" 

"I understand," Harry said. 

"So, are we doing this or shall I ring for tea?" Draco asked. 

"Draco…" Harry scolded. 

"No. Yeah. It's fine," replied Ron. He kept taking steps closer to Draco until he was face-to-face with him. "Can I kiss you?" 

Draco raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Harry who didn't say anything. He returned his gaze to Ron and nodded once. 

Ron licked his lips before he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Draco's. Harry should have been jealous, and maybe a part of him was, but this was so different than he'd imagined. He'd wanted. And he had no clue what any of those things were. He watched as his boyfriend and his best friend pressed their hips together and snogged. Draco's hands went around Ron's waist and he pulled him closer still, and Ron parted his lips, inviting Draco's tongue in. 

If Harry was hard watching Ron tonight, this was taking his arousal to a whole new level. 

"Stop," he said and both Draco and Ron quickly tore themselves apart. "Get on the bed. You're supposed to be _fucking_ him, remember?" Harry's voice was raspy and he almost didn't recognise it himself.

"What about you?" Ron asked, giving Harry a once-over. 

"I'll be fine," replied Harry. 

"No. Don't…" Ron hesitated. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Don't touch yourself," Ron said. "I wanna…I wanna suck you off." 

Harry's eyes widened and Draco groaned from behind him. "Fuck me, Weasley. You're going to make this _fun_." 

Ron rolled his eyes and then he closed the distance between himself and Harry. "Can I kiss _you_?" 

Harry nodded. And finally, as if he'd been waiting for his chance since forever, Harry got to taste Ron. As Ron sucked on Harry's tongue, Draco came behind him and pressed himself against Ron's arse. Ron writhed between the two, without any complaints.

***

Ron, completely naked, waited on his hands and knees on the bed. Draco on the other hand, took his time undressing.

"Do you want to prepare him for me?" Draco asked Harry. 

"How?" 

"The way you do it to me." Draco raised an eyebrow as if in challenge and Harry understood why he hadn't placed himself behind Ron just yet. He wanted Harry to have his fun first. It would be like Draco to keep holding out, giving Harry what he'd want, but not admitting it at all. 

Harry's breath caught, but he settled himself behind Ron. He parted Ron's arsecheeks with his hands and then gave the first tentative lick. Ron shivered underneath him. Harry did it again, and again, until he was tongue deep in Ron, licking and sucking out of his hole with his own hard cock leaking in his trousers. But, he wasn't allowed to touch himself. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Harry. Fuck, Harry, I'm gonna—I'm so fucking close—" 

Harry stopped at the warning because he didn't want Ron to come like this. Not yet, anyway. He wanted to watch the show. He wanted to watch Draco fuck him first. Whenever he and Draco had talked about their fantasies with a Quidditch player, Harry had wanted to watch. He wanted to see the player fuck himself on Draco's cock, or he'd wanted to fuck Draco while Draco would be fucking the other bloke. And tonight, that fantasy was coming true. And it was even better because instead of some random person they both didn't care for, Harry was going to watch one of his wildest desires come true. 

Draco lined his cock against Ron's entrance and lubed himself up well before pushing the head of his cock in. Ron hissed at first and when Harry ran his fingers through Ron's hair, Ron leaned into the touch. "Keep touching me like this…" Ron said when Draco pushed all the way in, pulled out, and pushed in again. 

"Fuck, Harry…he's so tight." 

Harry moaned, his cock leaking again, and Ron bit his lower lip. 

"Talk to me, Ron." 

"He's fucking good, Harry," Ron said. "So big." 

"Oh, my stars," Harry said, groaning. "Tell me more. Tell me how big Draco is." 

"It's nice and thick…feels good. D'you like his thick cock, Harry?" 

"Yeah. I do. It feels good in my mouth. Love how heavy it is on my tongue…"

This time, it was Draco who moaned. "Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He kept repeating as he slammed in and out of Ron. "Keep talking about me. Tell me how you both want it…" Draco said, rotating his hips while buried deep inside Ron. "I could come listening to you…" 

"But, you can't come. I wanna suck you, Harry… While your boyfriend…" Ron threw his head back and let out a growl, "I need to feel you both. _Please_." 

Harry watched as Draco rested back on his haunches, pulling Ron against him. His back was pressed against Draco's chest, and Harry rid himself of his trousers. With his underwear still on, Harry stood on the bed, his erection at eye-level with Ron's mouth. Ron sucked on the damp fabric of Harry's pants while he rode Draco's cock. 

"Stop teasing him, Potter," Draco demanded. "Show him how thick you are. Let's fuck him so he'll never forget it." 

Obeying his boyfriend's command, Harry vanished his pants with a spell and they ended up next to his trousers on the floor. He teased Ron's lips with the head of his cock for a brief moment—until Ron's whines became too much, and then Harry slid into his mouth.

Harry didn't know, and he'd never asked, if Ron had had any experience with men before. But with the way he was taking it all in, his body seemingly ready for the exploitation, Harry knew not all of this was totally new to Ron. The idea how Ron had done this before—that maybe he'd even wanted Harry somehow, and especially with the way he was all right with Draco fucking him—was close to pushing him over the edge. 

He'd been hard since the moment his eyes landed on Ron. He'd been aching for that touch since he'd seen the other man get Ron off. And he'd been craving his mouth, his tongue, those touches since they'd been in the privacy of this room — that Harry couldn't hold back. He fucked Ron's mouth with reckless abandon until he couldn't feel his legs anymore and as he spilt, his come coating Ron's throat, and also trickling down his cheeks—it was bloody magnificent. 

Legs no longer functioning, Harry was the first to collapse on the bed. Draco climaxed moments later as Ron came without a hand on him.

"Shit," Ron said, his body covering Harry's. Draco lay on his side, his hand stroking Harry's forehead. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Draco asked. 

Harry closed his eyes, loving the feel on Ron's body on him. "I don't know what I wanted, and I'm not certain, this is what I'd expected." 

They stayed quiet for a long while catching their breaths and for Harry, taking it all in. 

"I have to go soon," Ron said, breaking the silence. "'Mione's going to be waiting for me." 

"Does she—are you gonna tell her?" Harry asked, almost panicking. 

"Dunno. Do you not want me to?" 

"No," Harry said quickly. "Just…I don't know. Not yet." 

"Expecting a repeat performance, Harry?" Draco asked, sounding slightly amused. 

"Would that be too much?" asked Harry in return. 

"I think it can be possible. I told you, we have an arrangement, and I don't have to tell her who or where but I can't lie to her." 

"No, I would never ask you to." 

"But as long as Granger is okay with the terms…?" asked Draco. 

"What I do for fun is fine. It's a mutual understanding." Ron rolled off Harry and Harry oddly missed it. 

That was until Draco slid next to Harry instead and took over the empty spot. "This was fun," Draco said. 

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you guys again sometime," said Ron. 

"Maybe," both Harry and Draco replied concurrently.

***

After Ron dressed and left, Harry charmed the door locked. He stayed in bed holding Draco for a long time.

"Was this what you were looking for?" 

Harry shrugged in the darkening room. Soon their tenancy of the room would be over and they'd have to leave. "I was nervous and didn't know what to expect. It's not something I want to do always. But once in a while…" 

"With someone new or just… _him_." 

"Whatever it is…" Harry said thoughtfully, "I don't want to do it without you." 

THE END


End file.
